This invention relates in general to means for securing a door lock in assembly with a door and more particularly to means for securing a lock of a type which includes a case for mounting in a transverse opening in a door, an outer rose liner and an outer rose received on an outer knob spindle sleeve which projects outwardly from the case, and an outer thimble threaded onto the sleeve to retain the outer rose liner and rose thereon whereby to provide a closure for the transverse opening in the door. Experience with locks of the aforedescribed type has shown that if sufficient wrench torque is applied to the outer thimble it usually can be threaded or backed outward or away from the outer face of the door to allow the rose and rose liner to be moved away from the door face to expose the opening in the door and the lock case contained therein. Where the connection between the latch bolt and the operating mechanism is of a releasable type, it is usually a simple matter to retract the latch bolt and thereby release the door by applying force to the releasable connection in the direction of retraction by inserting a suitable tool behind the rose and rose liner and into the opening in the door. In a lock of the aforedescribed general type it is also desirable to provide means to prevent rotation of the outer rose or trim relative to the face of the door, particularly when the rose has a non-circular configuration, so that it remains properly oriented relative to the door. This invention is concerned with the aforedescribed general problems.